when life plays tricks on you
by anayata
Summary: Sur le chemin de la vie l'amour peut prendre de multiples apparences !Os co-écrit avec HTray pour le concours 1ère fois de Damn Addict Of Lemon.


**Concours « Notre première fois »  
**  
**Titre de l'histoire:**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

~0o0o0~

Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai vécu toute mon enfance en me sentant différente. Quand les petites filles de mon âge jouaient à la poupée et aux princesses, je préférais jouer aux petites voitures avec les garçons.

Ça ne s'est pas arrangé en grandissant, je préférais passer du temps avec mes amis Edward, Jasper et Emmett à regarder le sport à la télé.

Un vrai garçon manqué comme disait mon père, toujours les genoux verts d'avoir joué au foot dans le parc. Il en était d'autant plus fier car nous partagions les mêmes passions ou presque. Il l'a été encore plus le jour où Jacob, le fils de son ami Billy a essayé de m'embrasser et que je lui ai mis un pain. J'avais huit ans. Il s'était même exclamé : « ça c'est ma fille ! »

Je m'en foutais, j'étais bien, j'avais mes potes, j'étais heureuse ou du moins je le pensais.

J'eus quand même peur de perdre mes amis lorsqu'à l'adolescence je me suis rendu compte que comme eux, j'étais attirée par les filles. Mais ils ont su me rassurer. Et puis je crois qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte avant moi.

Surtout quand je commentais avec eux le physique des filles.

On se disputait même les filles, ils gagnaient tout le temps. Faut dire qu'à Forks avec une population d'environ trois mille habitants, on n'allait pas bien loin.

Mais tout ça a changé le jour de l'arrivée de Victoria. J'ai été de suite attirée par elle. Grande, élancée, des cheveux couleur feu, une peau de porcelaine et un sourire mutin.

- Salut les mecs! leur lançai-je.

- Salut Bella ! me dirent les garçons en même temps alors que j'arrivais vers eux pour m'asseoir sur le muret devant le lycée.

- Alors quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? leur demandais-je.

- Une nouvelle, me dit Jasper.

- Cool, vous l'avez vue ? Elle est comment ? Celle-là, essayez de me la laisser les mecs, non parce que ça suffit que vous ayez toujours les plus belles, vous me laissez que les plus moches, débitai-je à une allure phénoménale.

- Eh ! On n'y peut rien si aucune ne résistent à nos charmes ! répliqua Emmett.

- Vos charmes, quels charmes ? lui demandais-je du dégoût dans la voix et en réprimant un frisson. Jasper et Edward comme les deux crétins qu'ils étaient, cachaient leurs rires qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment.

- Regarde-moi ces superbes muscles ! me dit Emmett en les bandant et en embrassant son biceps.

- Franchement, il te manque une paire de seins pour que je te trouve du charme, quoique l'autre jour, je t'ai trouvé du charme... lui souris-je.

- Ah ouais quand ? me demanda t-il tout excité.

- Ben tu sais quand je t'ai croisé avec la petite blonde, là tu avais du charme !

-AH oui ?

Il était réellement surpris que je puisse lui trouver un quelconque charme et il avait parfaitement raison, il n'en avait aucun à mon goût !

- Ben oui Emmett ! T'avais une paire de seins avec toi donc tu avais du charme ! lui dis-je en rigolant. Là, Jasper et Edward ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Il comprit que je me foutais de lui et m'avertit :

- Cours Swan !

Je courus me cacher dans les toilettes des filles pour essayer de semer Emmett, et ce fut là que je la vis pour la première fois.

Elle était en train de se laver les mains au lavabo tout en se regardant dans le miroir en face d'elle. J'eus du mal à respirer tellement je la trouvais belle. Elle était grande et élancée, ses cheveux couleur flamme donnaient l'impression de danser autour de son visage pâle et harmonieux. Le feu se propagea dans tout mon être et j'eus énormément de mal à revenir sur terre, surtout lorsque ses yeux verts clairs, presque fluorescents à cause des néons de la pièce, croisèrent les miens et qu'elle me sourit. Mon cœur rata un battement à la vue de ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et si parfaites.

-Salut tu es la nouvelle ? réussis-je à balbutier. Je suis Bella.

Ma voix avait tremblé mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et me sourit encore plus largement. Je me sentis défaillir au moment où elle me répondit :

- Victoria, enchantée Bella !

- C'est moi qui suis enchantée, soufflais-je en souriant à mon tour.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point à ce moment là.

Très tôt je lui fis comprendre que je préférais les filles et qu'elle était à mon goût.

On se cherchait mutuellement, ça a duré des semaines. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis enfin décidée à passer à l'action.

- Bon aujourd'hui, c'est décidé je l'embrasse, dis-je alors que j'étais affalée sur la table de la cafétéria.

- Ca fait trois semaines que tu dis ça tous les jours, me fit remarquer Edward tout en continuant de manger ses frites.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est décidé.

- Ok, répondit-il en mettant une autre frite dans sa bouche sans se départir de son flegme.

Et là sans plus de cérémonie, je me suis levée de ma chaise et je suis allée attendre Victoria devant son casier. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée qu'elle me rejette. Rien dans son attitude n'indiquait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas mais je ne pouvais dire avec exactitude s'il s'agissait seulement d'amitié ou s'il y avait plus. Je ne savais pas si j'avais assez de courage pour la revoir tous les jours si jamais elle ne voulait pas plus avec moi.

- Salut ma belle, me dit Victoria en me sortant de mes réflexions, tu vas bien ?

- En fait oui, lui répondis-je

Et là, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à mon baiser, je commençai à m'éloigner d'elle, triste à l'idée qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que moi.

Je n'avais pas fait quatre pas que je sentis quelqu'un attraper mon bras et me retourner.

Quand je levai la tête pour voir qui c'était, la bouche de Victoria s'écrasa contre la mienne et alors que sa langue forçait le barrage de mes lèvres, je compris ce qu'il se passait et répondis avec fougue à son baiser. Quant à bout de souffle, nous mîmes fin à notre baiser, je vis Edward au loin qui me faisait signe avec ses deux pouces et se déhanchait en prenant des postures équivoques. Je me mis à pouffer comme une idiote.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? me demanda Victoria.

- Rien, c'est Edward qui me fait une grimace, répondis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs pour notre prochain cours

Et puis un jour, cela devait faire six mois que nous sortions ensemble, mon père me laissa la maison pour aller pêcher tout un week-end avec ses potes. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et même s'il ne fit aucune remarques, c'était sa façon à lui de me montrer qu'il m'acceptait telle que j'étais et qu'il appréciait aussi Victoria.

- Vic, ce week-end j'ai la maison pour moi, lui appris-je en faisant bouger mes sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Charlie n'est pas là ? Me questionna ma charmante petite amie.

- Nope, week-end pêche, alors je te réquisitionne, lui dis-je en la prenant par la taille pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Ok, me dit-elle avant de me repousser et en regardant à droite à gauche comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, je vais en cours, je passerais chez toi vers vingt heures, ça te va ?

- Ok, c'est parfait, à plus tard ! m'exclamai-je en lui donnant un dernier baiser. Je vais voir Edward.

Je sautillais comme une gamine tout en rejoignant mon meilleur ami.

- Alors beau gosse, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? demandai-je en arrivant vers mon meilleur ami assis sur son banc en train de prendre l'air, la tête renversé en arrière, les bras étendus de chaque côté du dossier.

- Je t'attendais ma poule, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin

- Ouais à d'autres !

- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

Il releva la tête vers moi en attendant ma réponse.

- Papa Charlie me laisse la maison tout le week-end, alors ce soir Victoria viens à la maison.

- J'ai compris, ce soir c'est le grand soir ! Je te vois pas du week-end quoi...

- Pff bien sûr que si, comme si on avait déjà passé un week-end sans se voir depuis au moins cinq ans, t'auras qu'a passé Dimanche. Allez j'y vais, faut que j'aille tout préparer pour que ce soit parfait.

-Amuse-toi bien !

- Compte sur moi ! rétorquais-je en m'éloignant vers ma voiture.

- Allez faut que je m'y mette, j'ai plus que quatre heures avant qu'elle n'arrive, me dis-je à haute voix en ouvrant la porte de chez moi.

Je commençais par le rangement de la chambre, parce que là ça craignait, il y avait des fringues partout ça le faisait pas trop. J'avais envie que tout soit parfait pour ma première fois avec ma petite-amie et ma première fois tout court d'ailleurs. Alors autant que ce soit fait dans des draps propres. Une fois cela réglé, je partis en direction de la cuisine, j'avais beau vivre avec un célibataire endurci, nous avions une cuisine super fonctionnelle. Et tout ce que je savais, c'était mon père qui me l'avait appris.

Je me mis à faire un menu digne de la St Valentin puis je dressai la table, et je partis me changer.

J'eus à peine le temps de tout finir de préparer que déjà ma petite-amie sonnait à la porte.

A peine la porte ouverte, je me jetai sur sa bouche telle une affamée et fourrageait dans ses cheveux que j'adorais avant de finalement la relâcher.

- Rebonjour toi !

- Hum tu as l'air contente de me revoir, me dit-elle en riant.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondis-je tout en lui tirant la main jusqu'au salon où j'avais dressé la table.

- C'est magnifique ! me dit-elle en regardant la table sur laquelle trônait un bouquet d'orchidées ainsi qu'un chandelier et des bougies.

- Rien que pour toi

- Ca sent bon, tu as fais quoi ?

- Poulet à l'ananas comme tu aimes, et en dessert fondu au chocolat

- Si on passait direct au dessert ? me demanda-t-elle mutine avant de m'entrainer vers les escaliers.

Je la suivis sans opposer de résistance, autant être honnête j'attendais ce moment avec une certaine impatience. J'étais tout de même fébrile lorsque nous passâmes la porte de ma chambre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle venait mais cette fois, je savais que ce serait bien différent et pour cause, lorsqu'elle m'embrassa, je me sentis défaillir. Sa langue joua avec la mienne, la taquinant de la pointe pour mieux l'enfourner dans ma bouche par la suite. Je me mis à sourire tout contre sa bouche tandis que mes mains se posaient sur ses hanches, passant sous son fin débardeur. Elle se mit à gémir et se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Nos poitrines s'entrechoquèrent et très vite j'eus le besoin de la sentir nue tout contre moi. Je lui ôtais son débardeur et ma bouche partit à la découverte de sa peau blanche.

Je n'avais plus peur désormais, le désir guidait mes gestes et à l'entendre, c'était loin d'être désagréable. Je la fis reculer et elle finit par s'allonger sur mon lit. Je la surplombais une fois son pantalon enlevé et recommençais à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, me griffant par endroits, plantant ses ongles à d'autres et je n'en ressentais que de la satisfaction.

- Déshabille-toi Bella...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure suppliant et j'aurais été bien idiote de ne pas me plier à ses désirs, surtout en cet instant. Elle me regarda enlever mes vêtements et lécha ses lèvres de sa langue pour se délecter de la vision que je lui offrais.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis autrement que comme un garçon manqué, autrement que comme cette fille banale et maladroite qui aime les mêmes choses que ses copains. Là, j'étais bien plus que ça. Oui, pour la première fois, je me sentis belle et désirable. Peut-être même aimée. En tout cas, moi je l'aimais pour la façon dont elle me regardait et me voulait.

Lorsque je me repositionnais sur elle, Victoria me sourit et me dit :

- J'ai presque failli attendre !

Puis elle vint coller sa bouche sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Ses mains faisaient des merveilles sur mon corps, me travaillant et me caressant à tel point que j'eus l'impression que quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsque mon soutien-gorge fut balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me relevai, surprise et elle en profita pour prendre un de mes tétons en bouche. Je criais d'extase, incapable de me contenir tellement j'avais la sensation qu'il était directement relié à mon bas ventre.

Je ne fus pas en reste et pliais mon genou afin de le positionner tout contre son intimité brulante. Elle se cambra, relâchant mon sein et j'en profitai pour m'attaquer au sien après avoir soulevé son sous-vêtement. Elle ondulait contre mon genou, se donnant du plaisir grâce à la friction occasionnée. Je levai les yeux pour l'observer se perdre dans le plaisir, refusant de cesser mes caresses buccales sur sa poitrine.

Elle plia sa jambe et la remua de façon à m'adresser la même caresse. C'était doux mais très vite, cela en devint frustrant car pas assez libérateur à mon goût. Je m'abreuvais de ses soupirs et gémissements tout en descendant le long de son corps. Elle me laissa l'embrasser sur toute ma progression, de ses seins à son ventre et finalement, j'atteignis le bord de sa culotte.

La peur me reprit, enfin non, plutôt la crainte de me faire rejeter lorsque mes doigts descendirent son dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes fuselées. Je pris quelques minutes pour me ressaisir, profitant également de la vision de son corps nu et de ses jambes écartées qui n'attendaient que moi. Lentement, je parcourus de baisers mouillés ses mollets puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ma langue finit par se délecter de son antre humide pour moi. J'en gémis de bonheur tellement son goût était exquis. Elle se cambra, réclamant plus amis je voulais prendre mon temps, profiter de cette première fois qui resterait toujours unique.

Nous n'avons qu'une seule première fois alors autant s'en délecter le plus possible.

Ma langue tournoya sur son bouton de chair qui palpitait tout contre ma bouche. Ses hanches se soulevaient, désirant mettre un terme à cette douce torture. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux et elle me releva la tête.

- Je veux que tu jouisses avec moi Bella, murmura-t-elle les yeux noirs de désirs.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Comment veux-tu que... commençais-je avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel et ne commence à bouger.

Je restais stoïque, ne comprenant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle se mit à l'envers dans le lit, sa tête entre mes genoux pliés prenant appui sur le lit et écarta les jambes de façon à me laisser le loisir de continuer à la lécher avec dévotion.

J'aurais pu rire de ma bêtise, un soixante neuf ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre pourtant, mais lorsque sa langue passa de haut en bas de ma fente, toute envie de rire mourut au profit d'un long gémissement. Elle recommença plusieurs fois avant que je ne puisse réagir et finalement, je posais ma bouche contre son bouton pour l'aspirer, ses jambes tremblèrent tandis que je sentis un de ses doigts se joindre à sa bouche.

C'était beaucoup plus qu'agréable, c'était indescriptible ce que je ressentais. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur et seul son doigt qui s'infiltra dans mon antre réussit à me calmer quelque peu avant que mon désir de plus atteigne des sommets. Elle rajouta alors un second doigt et me pompa, doucement d'abord afin que je m'habitue, après tout c'était nouveau pour moi, puis de plus en plus fort et rapide, jouant de la pointe de sa langue dans mes moindres replis.

Mon vagin palpita fortement plusieurs fois tandis que mes doigts se mirent à faire des va-et-vient en elle en rythme avec les siens. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de l'habituer, sa cyprine s'écoulait librement par vagues le long de ses cuisses écartées. De ma langue, j'en récoltais une grande partie, m'abreuvant jusqu'à plus soif de la femme que j'aimais.

Lorsqu'un troisième de ses doigts me pénétra et qu'elle les recourba en moi, touchant mon centre nerveux, je me mis à trembler de tout mon être, ma vue se troubla et je jouis tout contre son intimité, pompant avec mes doigts et aspirant son clitoris de toute mes forces avec ma bouche, la faisant chavirer elle aussi dans l'orgasme.

Je pense que peu de temps après, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, j'étais heureuse et comblée.

J'entendis du bruit dans ma chambre ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je vis ma petite-amie se rhabiller.

- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais mon amour ?

- Tu vois bien que je me rhabille non ? dit-elle sèchement.

- Je vois ça Vic mais reviens au lit, on a toute la journée.

- Il faut que je rentre, me dit-elle tout en continuant à s'habiller dos à moi.

- Victoria ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je timidement pour la première fois.

- Bon, commença-t-elle en soupirant, je t'aime pas, je t'ai jamais aimé, et je ne t'aimerai jamais, je voulais juste être sûre de moi. Je ne savais pas si je préférais les filles ou les mecs. C'était cool nous deux mais voilà, je préfère les mecs, d'ailleurs je vais te dire la vérité, je te quitte pour James, ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle me déballait tout ça, des larmes silencieuses ne cessaient de couler le long de mes joues.

- Au revoir Bella, me dit-elle en quittant ma chambre et en refermant la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Et là j'éclatais en sanglots.

Edward me retrouva comme ça. Inquiet de ne pas me voir répondre ni au téléphone ni à ma porte, il avait pris la clé de secours sous l'appentis et était rentré. Il m'avait trouvée prostrée dans ma chambre en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait consolée pendant des heures en me murmurant des mots doux. Il me répétait à quel point j'étais une fille exceptionnelle, que tout le monde voudrait être avec moi, et que si Victoria n'avait pas su voir la perle que j'étais c'était qu'elle ne me méritait pas.

Grâce à lui et son soutien, j'avais remonté la pente. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée au bout de quelques temps qu'on sorte pour chasser tous les deux comme il disait. Et on chassait souvent les même proies, parfois c'était lui qui gagnait, d'autres fois c'était moi.

Ça a duré jusqu'à notre seconde année de fac. Jusqu'au jour où la fille qu'on avait repérée tous les deux nous demanda une chose étonnante.

- Je vous propose un truc, nous dit Maria notre future conquête à l'un ou à l'autre.

- Vas-y, l'incitai-je en lui caressant doucement le bras.

- Vu que vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que vous me vouliez tous les deux, et que je ne sais pas qui choisir, je vous propose un plan à trois, vous en pensez quoi ?

Je bus une gorgée de ma bière tout en regardant Edward pour voir s'il était d'accord. Franchement, je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette manière. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis une éternité et mon colocataire depuis notre entrée en fac. Il était bel homme de ce que je pouvais en dire et je l'avais souvent vu se balader en serviette ou même complètement nu pour ce que ça me dérangeait. Le questionnement que je lus dans son regard me fit hausser les épaules.

- Il faut bien une première fois à tout ! m'exclamai-je.

Je le vis sourire et me faire un clin d'œil. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et déposa un léger baiser à l'intérieur de mon poignet.

- Et je serais plus que ravi d'être ce premier, finit-il par dire en m'incendiant de son regard qu'il réservait habituellement à ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Troublée et impatiente, j'ai alors posé ma bière, je me suis levée avant de leur lancer en les regardant par-dessus mon épaule :

- On y va ?

Arrivés chez nous, j'ouvris une bouteille de vodka que je bus au goulot, si vraiment il allait se passer quelque chose entre Edward et moi, il me fallait au moins ça. Je fis passer à Edward, pensant qu'il en voudrait aussi pour se donner du courage mais il l'a tendit directement à Maria.

- T'en veux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle refusa alors je la lui piquais des mains et j'en repris une bonne rasade avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

-Vous venez ? leur demandais-je.

J'inspirai un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. J'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière et je tremblotais comme la jeune ignorante et naïve que j'étais à l'époque. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je commençai à hyper ventiler jusqu'à ce que deux mains puissantes se posent délicatement sur mon ventre.

Edward plaqua mon dos contre son torse viril alors que ses mains passaient sous mon débardeur. Il pencha la tête et embrassa mon cou, ses mains décrivant de petits cercles sur la peau de mon ventre. Sa présence calma ma respiration mais pas mon cœur, loin de là. De son nez, il chatouilla mon épaule jusque dans le creux de mon cou, inspirant celui-ci à grandes goulées comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment Bella... laissa-t-il échapper au creux de mon oreille.

Je me figeai. De quoi ?

- Chuuuuutt... souffla-t-il avant de coller son imposante érection contre mes fesses. Chuuuuutt Bella...

Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres et mes yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il se mit à se déhancher dans mon dos, me faisant allégrement profiter de l'effet que je lui faisais. Sa bouche continuait à m'embrasser, me lécher et même me mordiller le cou tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait pour finalement atteindre mon sein gauche. Il le massa doucement par-dessus le fin tissu de soie avant de passer dessous et de le prendre à pleine main. Toujours en douceur, comme s'il avait peur de me briser, il pressa ma poitrine avant de relâcher la pression et de passer son index à plusieurs reprises sur mon téton qui se mit à pointer un peu plus à chacun de ses passages.

Ma tête partit en arrière et se posa naturellement sur son épaule, lui laissant encore plus de peau à mordiller. Son érection de désemplissait pas, bien au contraire, je pouvais le sentir durcir encore et encore tout contre mes fesses. Je me surpris même à les frotter tout contre sa turgescence pour plus de contact. Il poussa un grondement presqu'animal tout contre ma peau et ses dents me grignotèrent un peu plus le cou. Je gémis de la sensation, haletante et tremblante de désir.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque me fit sursauter. Je tentais de sortir de l'étreinte d'Edward pour aller rattraper Maria qui avait dû se sentir un peu trop mise à l'écart mais il me serra à m'en étouffer. Je me débattis, essayant de glisser ou de me faufiler hors de ses bras mais plus je gigotais, plus il me serrait contre lui.

- Je t'en prie Bella... murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Juste une fois... Rien qu'une seule fois...

- Edward je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Il me fit sentir son érection de nouveau et je ne pus me retenir de gémir.

- Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie Bella ?

Sa main recommença à malaxer mon sein, un peu plus fort cette fois. Il pinça mon téton dressé entre ses doigts et goba mon lobe d'oreille.

- Ose le dire Bella ?

Tandis que sa main s'occupait de mon sein, l'autre descendit jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean.

- Je n'en ai pas... commençais-je à bout de souffle.

Ses doigts déboutonnèrent mon pantalon et s'infiltrèrent lentement sous la bordure de mon shorty. Mes jambes se transformèrent en coton et ma respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique.

- Envie... réussis-je à dire finalement.

Il atteignit mon clitoris et commença à tracer des cercles dessus avec son majeur.

- Je ne comprends pas Bella, tu en as envie ou tu n'en as pas envie ? murmura-t-il son souffle caressant mon cou et me faisant frissonner.

Ma tête retomba en arrière tandis que ses doigts écartaient mes lèvres pour entrer en moi délicatement, laissant son pouce sur mon bout de chair. Il fit quelques lents va-et-vient dans mon antre avant de demander de nouveau :

- Dis-moi ?

Son ton se fit plus grave, c'était quasiment un ordre.

- Envie ou pas envie ?

Il courba ses doigts qui glissaient avec facilité en moi tant j'étais humide. Moi souffle se coupa lorsqu'il atteignit et gratta un point plus sensible que les autres. Je me cambrai, suivant avec mes hanches le mouvement de ses doigts en moi. Il était doux mais foutrement précis à tel point que je ne faisais que couiner pour qu'il accélère.

- DIS-MOI ? me fit-il sursauter.

Ses mains continuaient à me torturer trop lentement, l'une sur mon sein et l'autre sur mon intimité. J'haletais et je me sentais bien incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

- Dis-moi... supplia-t-il tout en rajoutant un troisième doigt pour mieux prendre possession de mon corps.

Je pris sur moi et tournai la tête dans sa direction, peinant à ouvrir les yeux, je parvins tout de même à fixer son regard. Il était tout près de moi, nos souffles se mélangeaient et sa respiration était tout aussi hachurée que la mienne. Ses yeux emplis d'un désir brut et insatiable me brûlèrent. J'avalai ma salive difficilement et bruyamment, pensant que ça m'aiderait à lui répondre mes ses doigts passèrent de nouveau sur mon point sensible et seul un long gémissement franchit mes lèvres.

Il en profita pour m'embrasser fiévreusement et avec une urgence qui contrastait avec la lenteur de ses doigts. D'autres de mes gémissements vinrent s'éteindre dans sa bouche lorsqu'il joignit sa langue à la mienne. Je levai les mains pour m'accrocher à sa nuque et passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Nos bouches s'emboîtaient à la perfection à tel point que je me demandais comment je n'avais pas pu voir ça en lui. Comment étais-je passé à côté de lui sans le voir autrement que comme mon meilleur ami ?

Notre baiser sembla durer des heures, le temps devint quelque chose de totalement subjectif surtout lorsque ses doigts me pompèrent avec plus d'ardeur. Ils entraient et ressortaient de plus en plus vite, glissant dans mon antre de plus en plus facilement à mesure que le désir me submergeait. Nos langues tournoyaient ensemble, notre souffle se fit plus court et mes hanches se calèrent au rythme de ses doigts. Mon téton et mon sein devinrent si sensibles sous son autre main que j'avais la sensation grisante qu'ils étaient directement reliés à mon intimité.

Je sentis les prémices de l'orgasme arriver par vagues successives, toujours ses doigts me travaillaient ardemment, je n'étais que soupirs et suffocations étouffés par notre baiser. Une boule grondante se construisit au creux de mon ventre, déchirant tout sur son passage. Il lâcha ma bouche pour que nous puissions reprendre nos respirations et repartit à l'assaut de mon cou, me baisant toujours de ses longs doigts habiles.

- Bella... souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa voix si rauque me fit trembler de tout mon être, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids et il dut me soutenir par les hanches et délaisser mon sein. Je me cambrai et me raidis avant d'exploser de plaisir après un dernier va-et-vient profond.

- Hhhhaaa Edwaaaaaard ! hurlai-je tandis que tout mon corps se relâchait.

J'entrouvris les yeux lorsque je le sentis me porter. Il arborait un sourire fier et heureux. J'étais certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire de cette façon. Il baissa les yeux et lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, son sourire s'agrandit et il m'inonda d'amour. Je fronçai les sourcils, m'aimait-il réellement ? Enfin, oui il m'aimait, je le savais mais m'aimait-il de cette façon là ?

Et puis je me souvins, je connaissais ce regard pour l'avoir déjà vu dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'il regardait sa mère. Ce vert incandescent, cette intensité révélatrice de sentiments dépassant l'entendement. Oui je savais maintenant, il m'aimait.

Délicatement, je levai la main pour caresser sa joue. Il pencha la tête et ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les ancrer dans les miens.

- Tu comprends maintenant ?

J'acquiesçais, encore sous le choc de ma découverte et incapable d'autre chose que d'approcher ma bouche de la sienne pour lui donner un baiser tout en douceur. Moi aussi je l'aimais. Je l'avais toujours aimé. Inconsciemment certes, mais c'était bien là et rien ne changerait jamais cela.

Il m'installa sur le lit et me surplomba sans pour autant que nos lèvres ne se décollent. Mes mains descendirent le long de ses flancs et il se suréleva pour m'aider à lui ôter son jean. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit pour passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et revint se positionner sur moi. Son érection frotta contre mon clitoris endolori et je me cambrai. Il en profita pour choyer mes seins, sa bouche les suçotant pour mieux les dévorer ensuite.

Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Tu es sûre Bella ?

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris. Jamais je n'avais été aussi sûre de moi qu'en cet instant.

- Pas de retour en arrière ensuite, crut-il bon de préciser alors qu'il se postait à mon entrée. Plus de filles, juste moi Bella. Rien que moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si je voulais autre chose que toi...

La suite de ma phrase mourut dans un gémissement tandis qu'il me faisait sienne pour la première fois.

Et ce ne fut certainement pas la dernière...


End file.
